A fuel pump, which is a component of a fuel pump module, transports fuel in the fuel tank to an engine when electricity is applied thereto. The fuel pump to which the electricity is applied generates harmonic vibration acceleration at a predetermined period according to revolution per minute (RPM). The harmonic vibration acceleration generally generates noise of the fuel pump module. Particularly, when the harmonic vibration acceleration is positioned at a unique vibration of the fuel pump module or the fuel pump, abnormal vibration and noise are generated.
In the case of the fuel pump module according to the related art, vibration of the fuel pump is damped using a rubber material to prevent the vibration of the fuel pump from being transferred to the fuel pump module, thereby reducing noise.
In the case in which the vibration is damped using the rubber, frequency vibration of the fuel pump is generally damped, such that the noise of the fuel pump is reduced. However, when harmonic vibration acceleration of the fuel pump coincides with a resonant band of the fuel pump module, noise due to abnormal vibration such as resonance is not reduced.